ENCERRADO
by katsuchan21
Summary: naruto permanece 5 años encerrado despues de la batalla con sasuke en el valle del fin ¿quien es el culpable de todo esto? ¿quien liberara a nuestro rubio? ¿que pasara con naruto cuando sea liberado? mal summary denle una oportunidad mi prime history
1. el inicio: recuerdos de un encierro

_**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y BUENO YA SABEN QUE OBIAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO AL GRANDIOSO CREADOR ANIME/MANGA MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

5 años habían pasado desde que le habían encerrado en esta horrible celda sin una pizca de luz lo único que puede hacer en esta situación es recordar como después de la pelea con Sasuke en el valle del fin, habia logrado detener a sasuke gracias a la llegada de kakashi-sensei desafortunadamente para detenerlo kakashi-sensei tuvo que dejarle alli e ir tras el uchija, momento que fue aprovechado por los miembros del AMBU RAIZ encerrandolo por mandato de danzou en aquella celda

*********FLASH BACK*******

-no te dejare ir sasuke-dijo naruto mientras preparaba su mejor técnica con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas

-no puedes detenerme naruto-grito sasuke mientras se preparaba para el golpe final

Ambos preparan sus mejores ataques y saltan

-CHIDORI

-RASENGAN

Ambas técnicas se enfrentan una a la otra terminando en un empate desafortunadamente naruto perdió el conocimiento dándole a sasuke la oportunidad para irse cuando llego kakashi y vio a naruto estuvo a punto de regresarse cuando pakun le dijo que todavía podían alcanzar al uchija así que decidió dejar a naruto y perseguir a sasuke

-seguro que no es mejor quedarnos con el chico-pregunto pakun al ver como su amo abandonaba a naruto

-si no lo seguimos ahora lo perdemos además dudo que el kyubi lo deje morir además un equipo médico de Konoha está recogiendo a los demás genins-explico el ninja copia "eso espero perdón minato-sense4i por dejar a tu hijo así"

Justo cuando acabo de decir eso lograron encontrara sasuke

-SASUKE DETENTE- grito kakashi

-QUE NO PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ- grito sasuke "rayos la pelea con el dobe me dejo muy débil"

-sasuke detente no te dejes influenciar por orochimaru no te traerá nada bueno-le rogo el ninja copia a su estudiante

-no kakashi si me quedo en Konoha no lograre cumplir mi venganza

-eso no es cierto

-claro que si mira todo lo que pude hacer gracias al sello maldito de orochimaru gracias a eso ahora soy fuerte y no un tonto jugando a ser un ninja

-eso no es cierto sasuke ahorita mismo eres más débil que nadie

-claro que no kakashi incluso pude derrotar al dobe de naruto aun cuando el también utilizo un chakra extraño(N/A: para este entonces sasuke no sabe nada del kyubi)

-claro que eres débil porque estas dependiendo del poder de otros como tú mismo dijiste sin el sello no habrías sido capaz de derrotar a naruto

-humm "diantres tiene razón"

-vez que tengo razón vamos sasuke no te dejes influenciar por ese poder maldito o prefieres que te consideren un debilucho que se deja tentar tan fácil que no tiene voluntad para seguir el camino que ha escogido, mira sasuke si ahora te vas me vas a dejar en claro que eres más débil que naruto-dijo kakashi picándole el orgullo

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-rebatió sasuke

-claro que si

-CLARO QUE NO PORQUE EL NO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE ES TENER ESTE PODER TAN GRANDE CUANDO TU MAYOR DESEO ES HACERTE FUERTE-grito ya alterado sasuke

-claro que no porque… "ahhh lo siendo naruto, sandaime-sama voy a romper una de las mayores leyes de Konoha para salvar a un estudiante" porque él tiene sellado en su cuerpo un poder 100 veces mayor y más maligno que el del sello maldito

Con cara de desconcertado sasuke se pone a pensar en lo dicho por kakashi y entonces recuerda su batalla recién acabada

-eso no es cierto kakashi si utilizo el poder del sello al segundo nivel puedo equipararme al poder de lo que sea que tenga sellado naruto-dijo muy orgulloso y arrogante de su reciente victoria

-sasuke si lo que me dices es cierto quiere decir que naruto utilizo simplemente 1/9 parte de su poder total

-qué?Es imposible que exista algo tan poderoso-grito incrédulo a lo que su sensei le decía

-sasuke lo que tiene sellado naruto en su interior es el poder del kyubi o zorro de las nueves colas

-pero si el kyubi fue destruido por el yondaime Hokage

-no lo destruyo nadie tiene el suficiente poder para destruir a un biju simplemente lo sello aunque esto le costó su vida

-me quieres decir que el dobe tiene encerrado en su interior al demonio más fuerte de todos

-exactamente por eso la mayoría de la gente odia a naruto porque creen que es el zorro cuando él es simplemente un contenedor a mi opinión si alguien tiene derecho a vengarse por todo lo que le hicieron ese sería naruto

-que tratas de decir

-que a naruto desde que tiene memoria lo han maltratado, humillado y despreciado sin saber por qué y aun cuando le han hecho tantas cosas él siempre se esforzó para ser reconocido , incluso su mayor anhelo es convertirse en Hokage para protegerlos a todos con su propio poder

-no lo entiendo

-a lo que me refiero es que incluso cuando se enteró de todo el poder que albergaba en el decidió seguir hacia delante si depender de ese poder se entrenó y esforzó hasta lograr alcanzarte a ti quien es un genio

Sasuke no sabía que pensar todo era tan confuso y al final termino desmayándose antes de tocar el suelo kakashi lo cogió y se encamino de vuelta a la villa

MIENTRAS CON NARUTO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE PASA LA CONVERSACION ENTRE KAKASHI Y SASUKE

Naruto vio como kakashi lo revisaba y seguía su camino junto a pakun aunque tenía los ojos cerrados los podía escuchar claramente no se habían alejado tanto y se alegró cuando escucho que kakashi alcanzo a sasuke después intento abrir los ojos pero lo único que vio fue una máscara AMBU pero esta era completamente blanca escucho parte de la conversación

-has que se duerma ahí que llevarlo con danzo-sama antes de que regrese-dijo otro sujeto que estaba atrás de ellos con una voz monótona y fría

-entendido-respondió el sujeto que lo acababa de alzar con una voz igual de monótona y fría que la de su compañero

"¿Quién será ese danzo del que hablan?¿quiénes son ellos? rayos no me puedo mover"-pensaba naruto mientras era cargado por los ambu´s de pronto siente una presión en la nuca y después oscuridad

CON SASUKE Y KAKASHI

-parece que ya estaba en su límite-dice kakashi mientras carga a sasuke y se encamina de regreso a la aldea cuando pasa por el valle del fin se detiene (N/A: para este punto del fic pakun ya desapareció) en donde se supone estaba naruto pero pensó que tal vez ya lo habían recogido el cuerpo de medic-nin así que sin más siguió su camino hacia la aldea sin saber que era la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado

CON NARUTO

Despertó con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo intentando enfocar su mirada se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado de las mano y los pies al igual que un montón de sellos inhibidores que no le permitían usar su chakra ni tampoco el de el zorro, aunque se le hizo bastante difícil descubrir esto ya que donde se encontraba, era un lugar donde no entraba ni siquiera una pizca de luz, era como si tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados fura lo mismo, tampoco lograba escuchar nada, era como si la mismísima oscuridad se lo tragara y esto más que el hecho de estar encadenado le aterraba al rubio ya que lo que más odiaba nuestro rubio era estar solo en la oscuridad .

De pronto escucha como una puerta es abierta mientras una luz lo ciega momentáneamente, cuando logra acostumbrarse a la luz ve que allí en frente hay un hombre sosteniéndose de pie con un bastón y el brazo izquierdo y la mitad de la cara vendados que comienza a acercarse donde el esta

-con que tú eres Uzumaki naruto el jinchuriki del kyubi-le dice con desdén mientras lo mira de arriba abajo como quien clasifica un pedazo de carne

-QUIEN ERES TU Y DONDE ESTOY-pregunta/grita mientras intenta zafarse

-mi nombre es danzo y por el beneficio y seguridad de la aldea se ha decidido condenarte a pasar el resto de tus días en prisión

-QUE¡ usted no puede hacer eso

-claro que si, además es una decisión en donde la mayoría del consejo y ciudadanos de Konoha están de acuerdo

-Tsunade no bachan no se lo va permitir-intento decir lo suficientemente seguro de eso aunque por dentro no lo creía

-ella no puede hacer nada en contra de toda la aldea, recuerda esto monstruo a partir de este momento permanecerás encerrado en este calabozo- dice mientras se acerca a naruto-no te preocupes no morirás pero tampoco podrás usar chakra gracias a estos sellos

-porque me hacen esto a mí-dice mientras intenta en vano contener las lagrimas

-porque simplemente eres un monstruo una amenaza para la aldea y por qué nadie te quiere ni te necesita estas solo jajaja-se comienza a alejar de el

Después de esto escucha como cierran la puerta y todo vuelve a ser oscuridad en aquella celda solo se escuchan los débiles sollozos del que ahora es su prisionero

CON KAKASHI

Ya llegando a la aldea logra divisar una cabellera rosa

-kakashi-sensei sasuke-kun-grita emocionada de ver a su sensei con el amor de su vida

-vamos al hospital sakura

Llegando al hospital la quinta atiende a sasuke al parecer no estaba tan grave solo se le había agotado el chakra al terminar se da cuenta que kakashi solo traía a sasuke lo que le da un mal presentimiento

-kakashi donde esta naruto?

-eh? Pensé que ya lo habían traído de regreso ya que cuando fui por el ya o estaba

-no lo han traído kakashi por eso pensé que tú lo traerías

-no está aquí

-no RAYOS esto es malo kakashi ve a buscarlo con ayuda de tus perros AHORA-le ordena Tsunade desesperada

-si Hokage-sama

Kakashi sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hasta que llega al valle del fin allí invoca a pakun y a los demás perros

-kakashi que sucede ahora

-pakun quiero que busquen cualquier rastro de naruto RAPIDO

-que problemáticos son tus estudiantes kakashi esta mañana era sasuke y ahora es naruto que fue lo que paso?

-alguien se llevó a naruto antes de que yo volviera

-vaya-dice bastante sorprendido-chicos ya saben que hacer-dice a los demás perros

Y así parten a buscar a naruto desafortunadamente no encuentra ningún rastro

Unos días después de esto la Hokage manda varios equipos de busque incluidos varios de los 9 novatos pero ninguno logra tan siquiera encontrar un mínimo rastro, cuando sasuke se entera de la desaparición de su compañero y mejor amigo/rival está desaparecido desde su batalla va con la Hokage a pedirle que por favor le deje ir a él a buscarlo la Hokage se reúsa ya que sasuke tenía prohibido salir de la aldea debido a su intento de fuga sin embargo jiraya al ver la determinación del joven por encontrar a su ahijado decide llevarlo con el pero primero lo pone a prueba diciéndole que el lo va a entrenar solo si responde ¿en este momento cuál es tu mayor anhelo encontrar a naruto o vengarte de itachi? Le dejo pensarlo 2 días en los cuales el analizo su pasado, buscar la aceptación de su padre, la masacre de su clan, su tiempo en la academia, su tiempo en el equipo 7, la misión de las olas, el examen chunin, la pelea con Gaara, el encuentro con su hermano, su encuentro en el hospital con naruto, finalmente el encuentro con naruto en el valle del fin, la revelación de que naruto era el portador del kyubi y ahí finalmente se dio cuenta de que su venganza era una tontería no es como si dejara de odiar a su hermano por arrebatarle todo en la vida sino que el vengarse de el no arreglaría nada por otro lado si seguía siendo un ninja en lugar de un vengador podría tener amigos y gente que fuera tan importante como su fallecida familia a la que cuidar y proteger y que también te cuiden y te protejan; cuando llego a esta conclusión por fin entendió las palabras que le decía naruto durante su pelea en el vale del fin y se dio cuenta de lo sabio que era su amigo y en lo dobe que era el con esto en mente le respondió a jiraya –mi mayor anhelo es encontrar a naruto, no puedo decir que la venganza no siga entre mis planes pero por ahora encontrar a mi amigo casi hermano es más importante- con esta respuesta el Sanín de los sapos se dio por bien servido y se lo llevo a entrenar y a buscar información sobre quien se llevo a naruto y en donde se encontraba.

El viaje duro tres años en los que buscaron por todo el país del fuego sin resultado es como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado de lo que si estaban seguros era que ni Akatsuki ni orochimaru lo tenían, al finalizar estos tres años regresaron a Konoha teniendo la esperanza de que la Hokage si encontrase algo sobre el paradero de naruto mas cual fue su decepción al enterarse que tampoco había logrado nada y que el consejo prohibió seguir con la búsqueda de Uzumaki naruto y se le catalogaría como perdido en acción eso fue como un balde de agua fría para todos los que apreciaban al Uzumaki ni que se diga de la Hokage quien fue la que más se opuso a la orden del consejo pero no le quedó más que aceptar ya que la amenazaron con quitarle su puesto como Hokage de la villa y si se lo quitaban el mejor candidato a sexto Hokage era danzo lo cual no le agradaba ni poquito aun así jiraya se volvió a ir esta vez solo con la esperanza de encontrar a naruto no sin antes prometerle a sasuke que le avisaría si descubria algo y así paso el tiempo.

Dos años después del regreso de sasuke muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellas que Akatsuki no había echo ningun movimiento pareciera como si hubieran desaparecido ya que desde hacia 3 años no se había visto ninguno de sus integrantes claro que si se habían enterado que al parecer el líder de esta organización había sido asesinado por otro miembro del mismo (N/A: en mi fic pain se deshace de madara al darse cuenta que sus verdaderos planes era esperar a que ellos reunieran a los 9 bijus para después asesinarlo y quedarse con su rinengan y con las 9 bestias) , otra fue que durante una misión al país del arroz sasuke con ayuda del Sanín de los sapos habían acabado con la vida de orochimaru y su sirviente kabuto(así librándose del sello maldito de una vez por todas) claro que no fue nada fácil y quedaron bastante heridos por suerte sakura iba con ellos y los pudo curar ya que en estos últimos años estuvo entrenando con Tsunade-sama para volverse un medic-nin, asi poder ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo y dejar de ser una carga gracias a estos acontecimientos es que en Konoha se vive una época de paz sin ninguno de sus mayores enemigos para arruinarla, aun así para algunos esta felicidad no esta completa sin su amado amigo y compañero naruto del cual hasta la fecha no han tenido noticia lo que ninguno sospecha es que se encuentra mas cerca de lo que creen, exactamente encerrado en un calabozo que se encuentra debajo de Konoha, y ha estado allí durante los últimos 5 años.

********FIN FLASH BACK**********

**BIEN QUE LES PARECIO EL INICIO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESTE CAPITULO ME CENTRE MAS BIEN EN LO QUE HA OCURRIDO CON KONOHA MIENTRAS NARUTO ESTA ENCERRADO NO SE PREOCUPEN NARUTO ESTA POR SER LIBERADO POR QUIEN MENOS SE IMAGINAN EN CUANTO A MIS ACTUALIZACIONES INTENTARE QUE SEAN 1 O 2 SEMANAS ENTRE SI POR CIERTO RECOMIENDENMEN PAREJAS TODAVIA NO DECIDO CON QUIEN PONER A NARUTO TRANQUIS TAMBIEN SE PUENDEN CHICAS/OS MALOS RECUERDEN TODAVIA NO DEFINO QUIEN VA A SER LA PAREJA DE NARUTO SAI QUE PUEDE SER YAOI O HETERO **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O REVIEWS **

**RECUERDEN Q DE ESO SE ALIMENTAN LO ESCRITORES Y DE PAPITAS FRITAS XDXDXD**

**BYE BYE MATTA NE**


	2. libertad al fin? rescate no planeadoco

_**Bien queridos lectores aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic según lo que tengo planeado va a constar de 13 a 14 cap **_

_**Grax x los rew de :**_

_**Faqcuervo**_

_**Reikon Shiten**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**MoonyKuchiki**_

_**LiliSatalin**_

_**Loquin**_

_**Gothic-hinata**_

**2 cap: libertad al fin?- rescate no planeado**

El sonido ensordecedor de una puerta abriéndose se escucha por todo el lugar, de ella aparece Danzo con 2 AMBU´S a sus espaldas

-desátenlo y tráiganlo, pero no le quiten los sellos-ordeno Danzo a los AMBU´S

-hai* Danzo-sama-contestaron los AMBU´S y se dispusieron a cumplir las ordenes de su señor

"que está pasando?, danzo me va a sacar de este calabozo? ,RAYOS a donde me llevaran, porque dudo que después de tanto tiempo se les por ser un buen chico y dejarme libre, también dudo que se le dé por matarme porque correría el riesgo que el sello se libere y deje libre al zorro para que destruya Kono.."-los pensamientos de naruto fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando uno de los AMBU lo lanzo como un costal de papas por encima del hombro y procedió a sacarlo.

La sensación de libertad que inundo a Naruto no podía ser descrita por nada, por primera vez en más de 5 años salía de ese calabozo donde lo habían mantenido, siendo torturado física y psicológicamente; a veces los AMBU´S lo golpeaban hasta que los hacían detenerse ya que si no podría morir, otras lo insultaban e introducían en genjutsus supremamente aterradores y crueles incluso varias veces lo violaron durante días turnándose entre varios o también haciendo orgias.

La más cruel de todas fue que una vez Danzo cansado de tanto escucharle gritar y rogar por que se detuvieran ordeno que le obligaran a tomar una capsula que en su interior contenía ácido clorhídrico que le destruyo por completo las cuerdas bucales.

Desafortunadamente para el pequeño rubio por culpa de los sellos, lo único que podía hacer el kyubi eran unas pequeñas curaciones, por lo cual no podía curar una lesión tan grave como la echa por el ácido.

Desde aquel momento hace ya cuatro años que había perdido la voz, pero gracias a esto Danzo tuvo que retirar un par de sellos para que no muriese debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía, gracias a esto Naruto ha podido comunicarse con el zorro, con el cual ha entablado una especie de amistad por ser al único con el que puede hablar y el zorro aunque no lo admita también se ha encariñado con su carcelero sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo ocurrido con este.

Recordando todo esto no pudo más que sentirse profundamente dolido y triste y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos ahora opacos y sin ese brillo que tanto les caracterizaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando fue tirado dentro de una carroza y atado nuevamente con varias cadenas que le impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Cuando terminaron su trabajo los dos AMBU´S salieron de la carroza para que enseguida entrara danzo quien vio a naruto con una mueca burlona; la misma que tenía cuando le iba aplicar una nueva tortura.

— ¿Bien de seguro que te estarás preguntando por que este "cambio de hospedaje" cierto?- pregunto sarcásticamente a sabiendas que no iba a tener contestación

—….-lo único que hizo naruto fue asentir ya que le generaba mucho interés y sabía que si no hacía algo para que se lo dijera danzo podría seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por horas y no quería seguir aguantándolo.

—pues ya que tu presencia sigue siendo una amenaza para la aldea he decidido junto con el consejo que lo mejor sería tenerte en una prisión lo más lejano de la aldea, por eso mi "querido" kyubi serás llevado a la prisión que se encuentra en los límites del país del fuego y el país de la roca, así dejaras de ser una amenaza por si el sello se llegara a romper-dicho esto procedió a retirarse de la carroza cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—"_oye kyubi"-_llamo Naruto al zorro en su mente

— _**¿Qué quieres mocoso?-**_pregunto el kyubi desde su interior

—"_no crees que aquí hay gato encerrado"_

— _**¿Por qué lo dices?**_

—"_porque hasta ahora después de tanto tiempo deciden llevarme a un lugar lejos de Konoha y no antes*"_

—_**en eso tienes razón mocoso… la única razón que se me ocurre es que intentaran asesinarte y prefieren hacerlo lejos de Konoha para prevenir su destrucción si yo llegara a liberarme al momento de tu muerte**_

— _¡RAYOS! Tienes razón y no se me ocurre nada de cómo salir de esta... ¿tienes alguna idea kyubi?_

—_**no se me ocurre nada en este momento ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie mucho menos corre y mi chakra y el tuyo están prácticamente sellados completamente, la única solución en este caso sería que alguien más nos salvara pero eso tampoco es posible ya que ninguno de tus "amigos" esta siquiera cerca ¡maldición! Esto es frustrante**_

—_lo sé pero algo se nos tiene q…..-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión que hizo que la carroza se detuviera

Escucho como afuera de la carroza se peleaban varias personas, no sabía quiénes eran pero la voz de una se le hacía familiar aunque no sabía por qué.

Una segunda explosión más fuerte que la primera hace aparición, ocasionando que la carroza se vuelque y gire varias veces , lo que ocasiona varias heridas a naruto por el movimiento brusco, afortunadamente también ocasiono que varios sellos se rompieran o debilitaran algunos otros por lo cual el zorro pudo utilizar su chakra para curar varias heridas de naruto, sin embargo, esto ocasiono un gran dolor al rubio, ya que su red de chakra se encontraba bastante debilitada , por eso el zorro solo se concentró en las importantes haciéndolo en el menor tiempo posible.

Silencio era todo lo que naruto escuchaba, al terminar de curarlo el zorro también aguardo por un indicio que les dijera que había ocurrido afuera , en ese momento la puerta comienza abrirse, al estar a contra luz naruto no pudo identificar quien se encontraba allí por lo cual lo único que atino a hacer fue intentar ponerse de pie para escapar, lo cual fue inútil ya que sus piernas no reaccionaban debido a la falta de uso en los últimos años, tampoco podía moverse mucho por las cadenas que aún lo seguían sujetando.

Sin más que hacer naruto finalmente miro a aquel personaje que se encontraba en la puerta vestia una capa larga que lo cubría todo, completamente negra con capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, en ese momento el sujeto se dispuso a quitarse la capucha dejando a naruto en shock al ver el rostro de ese sujeto.

— ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el sujeto

—"_no…no puede ser el"_- naruto aún no podía creer que quien se encontraba ahí frente a el sea el ex - Akatsuki y asesino de su clan Uchiha Itachi

Desafortunadamente para naruto el tener a itachi frente a él le hizo recordar a su antiguo compañero de equipo ,con ello rememorar su niñez, sus días con el equipo 7, la misión al país de las ola, el examen chunin, la pelea con Gaara, la pelea con sasuke en el valle del fin y esto lo siguió su cautiverio, las torturas y violaciones; sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desconsoladamente, increíblemente sintió como alguien lo abrasaba en un intento de consolarlo, aunque en un principio intento alejarlo itachi lo sostuvo fuertemente hasta que al final oculto su rostro en el pecho de itachi y descargo todo el dolor, tristeza y amargura que llevaba dentro; cuando por fin logro calmarse alzo su rostro para ver directamente a itachi

— ¿Estas mejor?-pregunto con una voz tan suave que sorprendió no solo a naruto sino a el mismo "pero que rayos me ocurre es la primera vez que hablo así desde la masacre de mi clan, pero es que ver todo ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos no pude evitarlo"

—…-naruto asiente con la cabeza

En ese momento itachi se aparta de naruto lo suficiente de naruto para ver su estado y lo que ve hace que se le rompa el corazón de ver el estado del pobre chico, su piel esta completamente pálida y llena de cicatrices, su cuerpo apenas tapado por un par de harapos , su cabello opaco y lacio le llega hasta la cintura o un poco más largo, su cara demacrada y sucia, también pude notar que sufre de una grave desnutrición, no puede más que odiar a quien le haya hecho esto al chico y en forma de bigotes, ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era el chico

— ¿naruto-kun?-pregunto con cierta duda

—…-ante la cuestión naruto simplemente asiente con la cabeza

— ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto con bastante sorpresa el Uchiha

—"_rayos ahora como le digo algo si no puedo hablar"-_naruto simplemente niega con la cabeza mientras abre y cierra la boca

—¿no puedes hablar?

—"_que bien me entendió"-_naruto asiente con la cabeza

Cuando itachi iba a preguntar algo más el cansancio tanto físico como emocional y mental pudo más con naruto y termino desmayándose en los brazos de itachi, el al notar esto se preocupó bastante al darse cuenta que naruto tenía bastante fiebre, por ello lo desato lo más rápido que pudo, lo cargo estilo princesa y lo saco de allí.

Al salir de la carroza se encontró con una figura con la misma vestimenta de itachi, al retirarse la capucha mostro el rostro de una joven entre los 28-30 años, cabello azul-purpura ojos del mismo color del cabello; alrededor de la chica se encontraban los cuerpos de los AMBU´S que custodiaban a naruto ambos muertos con signos de haber peleado.

— ¿Quién es?-pregunto la chica al ver como itachi salía de la carroza con un chico en brazos

—naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki del Kyubi- contesto itachi monótonamente aunque sin apartar la vista de naruto

— ¿Qué no había desaparecido?-pregunto visiblemente sorprendida "_cómo es posible que sea el jinchuriki si estos AMBU´S visiblemente son de Konoha y según tengo entendido ellos también lo andaban buscando"-_eso no puede ser porque estos AMBU´S son de Konoha y lo estaban llevando como si fuera un prisionero

—…-esto hizo que itachi tuviera ganas de pegarse con el árbol más cercano, por no darse cuenta antes-estos no son AMBU´S de RAIZ ellos no le sirven al Hokage sino directamente a Danzo, el siempre ha tenido cierto resentimiento hacia Naruto-kun, no sé por qué , pero viéndolo de este modo tiene mucho sentido su desaparición tan repentina y el que nadie lo haya podido hallar, parece que estuvo encerrado en un lugar sin luz durante estos 5 años y ni siquiera la Hokage tenía conocimiento de esto….también por lo que veo por sus heridas y cicatrices también fue torturado cruelmente en este tiempo, de alguna forma también perdió la voz o eso me dio a entender cuando lo vi

—Pobrecito odiado y encerrado en su propia aldea- dejo la chica mientras se acerca y aparta un par de mechones de su rostro-ni siquiera los otros jinchuriki´s han tenido que pasar esto- en ese momento se da cuenta de la fiebre del chico-vamos itachi llevémonos hacia ame hay decidiremos que hacer con el

— ¿piensas hacer que se quede en el país de la lluvia konan?

— ¡claro! No podemos simplemente devolverlo a Konoha y dudo que tenga algún otro lugar a donde ir ¡en especial en este estado!

—tienes razón konan, aunque yo ya había pensado en eso aunque qué crees que dirá Nagato sobre eso

—yo me encargo de él, por ahora lo mejor será darnos prisa su fiebre esta bastante alta y me preocupa su estado

Así konan e itachi emprendieron camino hacia el país de la lluvia, antes de partir itachi utilizo el** katon: goukyaku no jutsu*** para quemar los cuerpos y la carroza para borrar cualquier rastro de que quisiesen seguirlos; por el camino se detuvieron varias veces para verificar el estado de naruto e intentar bajar la fiebre, también intentando que recuperase la conciencia; sin saber que será una espera de tres meses a que nuestro rubio despierte

_***katon:goukyaku no jutsu: elemento fuego:gran bola de fuego Bueno hasta aquí llego este cap recuerden dejar sus reviews, de nuevo grax por sus consejos en este cap intente escribirlo mejor , recuerden aun no hay pareja definitiva pero me han propuesto el sasunaru o el naruhina **_


	3. recuperacionentrenamiento en amegakure

_**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR EL FIC**_

_**ALGUEN ME DIJO QUE DEBERIA PONER ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE**_

—_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN DESAFORTUNADAMENTE TT-TT°°**_

—_**PUEDE HABER OOC**_

—_**SECRETOS Y MAS SECRETOS**_

_**BUENO YA ACLARADO ESTO AQUÍ VA EL FIC**_

Cap3: recuperación-entrenamiento en Amegakure

— _**¡hey!**__**Mocoso ya despiértate**_

—…-

— _**¡QUE TE DESPIERTES MALDITA SEA!**_

—"_¿Kyu-san_?"-poco a poco naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio vio borroso pero después logro ver un techo blanco

— ¡OH! Ya despertaste- dijo una voz que se encontraba al lado de naruto

—…- naruto la ignoro y se puso a recorrer la habitación con la vista al terminar se dio cuenta que era una típica habitación de hospital, él se encontraba conectado a varios equipos , cuando termino la inspección del lugar fijo su vista en la muchacha que le había hablado inicialmente en espera de alguna explicación-"_kyu-san ¿Dónde estamos?¿qué paso?"_

— _**¡mocoso estúpido! Que ya olvidaste que el Uchiha mayor nos sacó de la carroza donde nos tenían **_

—"_ya me acuerdo"_

—_**tal parece que estamos en otra aldea humana porque no logro distinguir el aroma de tus "queridísimos" amigos, ni de la rata asquerosa de Danzo **_

—"_esto es malo y aparte mi cuerpo esta tan adolorido y entumido que no puedo mover ni un solo musculo, ni que hablar de pararme o defenderme_

—_**jajaja al menos podríamos estar peor mocoso**_

— _¿Cómo?_

—_**Podríamos seguir encerrados-**_dice con burla

—"_ja ja ja muy gracioso no kyubi para la próxima échame uno de mi abuelita tks, entonces ¿Qué haremos? _

—_**No sé más bien en lugar de hacer preguntas estúpidas le pones atención a esa humana que desde hace rato te está llamando-**_dice el kyubi haciendo que naruto salga de su conversación mental y ponga atención a la persona que le está hablando

—naruto-kun Daijōbu?

Naruto se fijó en la chica que tenía en frente y se dio cuenta que traía puesta una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo solo dejando soñó su cara al descubierto. Era una chica con el cabello azul-violeta y los ojos del mimo color con un moño de chonguito recogía sus cabellos y un adorno con forma de flor blanca.

—veo que por fin me pones atención ahhh-suspira-¿tú eres Naruto Uzumaki cierto?-asentimiento por parte de naruto- bien mi nombre es konan y por lo que me dijo itachi es que tú no puedes hablar ¿cierto?- otro asentimiento por naruto-bueno por ahora será mejor que descanses ya que has estado inconsciente 2 semanas y tu cuerpo está bastante débil y desnutrido- dicho esto procedió a irse de la habitación.

Naruto hizo caso del concejo de konan, ya después tendría tiempo de preguntarse dónde estaba y que quería con el por ahora disfrutaría de la comodidad de la cama ya no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan relajado y seguro y así cayo rendido al mundo de Morfeo.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Un incesante dolor en todo el cuerpo fue lo que sintió naruto al despertar, totalmente confundido y desorientado debido al dolor miro alrededor preguntándose donde estaba?, como muda respuesta a su pregunta recordó los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, el transporte en la carroza, la llegada de itachi y el despertar en la habitación de un hospital con esa chica Konan. Un sentimiento de alegría y libertad lo embargo por completo, cierto que no era totalmente libre ya que no sabía que querían de él o porque lo ayudaron, pero gozaba de más libertad que la que tuvo en los últimos años de su vida y eso era suficiente para que fuera inmensamente feliz.

—_**veo que ya despertaste mocoso ¿Cómo te sientes?-**_ aunque trato de que su voz se oyera desinteresada todavía se podía escuchar un poco de preocupación en ella

—"_ahhh como si 100 chouji´s me hubieran pasado por encima, todo mi cuerpo me duele y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, eso sin contar que siento como si me estuviera quemando de adentro hacia afuera, pero aparte de eso bien"_

—_**no hace falta el tanto sarcasmo y en cuanto a eso es porque en este tiempo que has estado inconsciente y/o durmiendo yo me encargado de usar mi chakra para sanar tu cuerpo aunque ya que tu red de chakra se debilito todo este tiempo que estuvo en desuso no me quedo más que forzarlo, creo que el dolor se pasara en una o dos horas el mismo tiempo que le llevara a tu red de chakra adaptarse a usar nuevamente chakra**_

—"_rayos esto es en verdad doloroso, kyu-san cuando tu chakra me cure ¿podre volver a hablar?"-_pregunto bastante esperanzado

—_**lo siento cachorro pero las heridas que ya cicatrizaron no las puedo curar y se quedaran así lo que te queda de vida-**_respondió un poco apesadumbrado el kyubi pues sabia cuanto deseaba naruto volver a hablar

—"_entiendo"-_respondió con bastante desilusión-"_significa que todas las cicatricez que tiene mi cuerpo se quedaran ¿no?"_

—_**pero se me ocurrió otra forma en que puedas comunicarte aun sin voz**_

—"_¿Cuál es?"_

—_**que me convoques **_

—"_¡¿Qué?"_

—_**no te preocupes mocoso, el sello no se romperá lo único que hará la convocación es utilizar parte de mi chakra para crearme un cuerpo físico donde se aloje mi conciencia pero mi chakra seguirá en tu cuerpo y tu tendrás el control de cuanto chakra darme**_

—"_soka pero ¿cómo hará eso que me pueda comunicar con otros?"_

—_**yo hablare por ti**_

—"_ahhh… supongo… que…mnn.. Debo…. darte las gracias kyu-san"_

—_**ni creas que lo hago por ti mocoso.. esto es un trato.. gracias a la convocación tu logras comunicarte y yo obtengo mi libertad.. entiendes**_

—"_lo entiendo kyu-san jajaja tu orgullo no permite que sepan que hiciste algo de buena voluntad jajajaja"_

— _**¡ya basta! Tsk más bien descansa otro poco hasta que termine de curar tu cuerpo**_

—"_hai hai"-_diciendo esto se dispuso a dormir otro rato

Al paso de las horas naruto notaba como su cuerpo le dejaba de doler, se sentía con más fuerzas, como antes de ser encerrado. Comenzó primero a mover los brazos, aunque aún le dolían, después las piernas pero estaban muy débiles para mantenerlo en pie por eso decidió quedarse sentado en la cama viendo por la ventana, nota que está lloviendo y el cielo esta gris mas no le da importancia está bastante feliz con el simple hecho de poder observar a través de la ventana el cielo, la lluvia caer, escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, de las personas, solo hace que el sentimiento de libertad aumente cada vez más y más.

En ese momento escucha pasos y voces desde afuera que se dirigen a la habitación, presta atención a la conversación mas no entiende nada en ese momento se abre la puerta y por ella entra la chica llamada konan con itachi ambos se quedan viendo fijamente a naruto, cuando konan decide poner fin al incomodo silencio a sabiendas que itachi no es muy hablador y naruto no puede.

—veo que ya te encuentras mejor naruto-kun

—…_-_naruto simplementeseñalo su estómago más específicamente el sello que retiene al kyubi

— Fue kyubi quien te ayudo a mejorar tan rápido ¿cierto?-un asentimiento fue lo que recibió por respuesta-y... el kyubi ¿no pude devolverte la voz?-negación por parte de naruto y aunque su rostro se mostrase sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos pudo observarse claramente el dolor que este hecho le causaba

—supongo que te has de preguntar ¿Dónde estás?, no naruto-kun- esta vez el que hablo fue itachi rompiendo el mutismo en el que se encontraba desde que había entrado en la habitación.

—…-asentimiento "_rayos por poco y olvido que itachi también estaba aquí"_

—Bueno nos encontramos en amegakure no sato o el país de la lluvia, realmente fue una gran coincidencia que nos encontrásemos con la carroza donde estabas, cuando estábamos buscando unos intrusos que habían escapado-explico konan resolviendo con esto un par de dudas del rubio.

—Ahhh casi me olvido-de su capa saca un cuaderno y un esfero- con esto podremos comunicarnos- al pasárselas al rubio, el prácticamente se las arrebato evitando tener cualquier contacto físico con ella; esto no paso desapercibido para itachi quien en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de las acciones del rubio.

Naruto se dispuso a escribir aunque le resultase un poco difícil y doloroso por la falta de practica, y falta del movimiento de sus articulaciones. Cuando termino de escribir mostro lo escrito como si fuera un letrero frente a el.

—¿Qué quieren d mi?-pregunto/escribió naruto

—nada-fue la respuesta cortante que dio itachi

—por favor estoy en lugar que no conozco, con el asesino del clan Uchiha ex miembro de Akatsuki y una chica desconocida, me curan y salvan y dicen que no quieren nada 

—han pasado muchas cosas estos 5 años que has estado desaparecido y…-interrumpio su explicación al ver como naruto parecía visiblemente agitado y asiendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su mano dejara de temblar y poder escribir

—5 AÑOS HE ESTADO 5 AÑOS ENCERRADO?

—Si- respondió itachi

—vaya parece que no sabías cuanto tiempo has estado encerrado-en eso konan intento acercarse a naruto para limpiar unas lágrimas, pero en cuanto naruto se dio cuenta pego un pequeño brinco hacia atrás evitando el contacto con konan

—…-"_que raro es la segunda vez que evita el contacto con konan y ahora que lo pienso cuando me abrazo en la carroza no dejo de temblar hasta que se quedó dormido. No será que…"-_naruto-kun… ¿sufres de hafefofia?

—hafe….. Que es eso? 

—me refiero a que si le tienes miedo a que te toquen

—si 

— ¿a qué más le tienes miedo?

— ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?

Konan e Itachi al darse cuenta que aún no tenían la confianza de Naruto pasaron los siguientes días explicándole como habían sido utilizados por el líder de Akatsuki Madara Uchiha. Le explicaron lo que había acontecido durante los últimos 5 años, aunque naruto estaba un poco reticente a creerles no pudo ya que kyubi le había dicho que fue Madara quien lo metió en un genjutsu obligándolo a atacar Konoha. Por ello pensó que si este ser pudo controlar al biiju más poderoso de todos obviamente unas cuantas personas no serían ningún problema para él.

Después de convencer a Naruto que el malo detrás de Akatsuki era Madara, Konan procedió a contarle la batalla que sostuvo Nagato alias "pein" contra Madara en la cual desafortunadamente tuvo que usar su shinra tensei matando así a Madara muriendo en el proceso por la falta de chakra. Desde entonces ella se quedó liderando Amegakure e Itachi junto a otros miembros de Akatsuki se quedaron a vivir en la aldea.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que naruto había despertado aun así todavía no le daban de alta por la severa desnutrición que sufría, ahora ya se encontraba mejor y podía sostenerse en pie unos cuantos minutos antes de que sus rodillas fallasen, también su cuerpo había adquirido mayor masa y aunque aún era flaco no se le notaban los huesos como antes, su piel se había bronceado un poco aunque seguía con el tono pálido, aunque no esperaban más de un país en el que casi el 95% del año llueve y rara vez sale el sol. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver a usar chakra por ello seguía usando el cuaderno para comunicarse. Sin embargo aún no podían hacer nada contra su hafefobia y se dieron cuenta que también sufría de claustrofobia aunque más controlado y nictofobia básicamente a cualquier cosa que le recordase sus días de encierro.

Un día en el que estaban hablando solos itachi y naruto, el rubio por fin saco a flote el tema que tanto había querido evitar

—y ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Konoha?

—bueno según tengo entendido mi otóto-baka se fue a entrenar con jiraya-sama durante tres años después regreso y ha estado haciendo misiones bastante difíciles de búsqueda y rescate, en este momento es un jounin de elite, la Hokage sigue igual, tu amiga una tal sakura se volvió su alumna y en este momento es la segunda mejor medic-nin solo superada por la misma Tsunade-hime, creo que la mayoría de tu generación son chunin´s altos o jounin´s eso es todo lo que podría decirte ya que hace bastante que no vamos a Konoha o cerca de ella- explico brevemente itachi

—tu de verdad quieres a sasuke ¿no?-sin siquiera cambiar la expresión neutral en su rostro aunque sus ojos poseían un hermoso brillo de felicidad que no estaba allí cuando lo encontraron

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto itachi y aunque pareciera calmado por dentro era un manojo de nervios

—por qué de el fue quien más me hablaste cuando pregunte por Konoha

—eso…. Es porque… yoo- no pudo evitar tartamudear al verse descubierto

—tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo con migo... No es como si fuera a ir a decírselo a todo el mundo pero hay algo que no me has dicho ¿Por qué acecinaste a tu clan?

Itachi estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado si no le decía naruto la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha perdía toda la confianza que se había logrado ganar, pero no es algo que le enorgullezca decir ni siquiera konan lo sabía, ahhh, finalmente se decidió.

—naruto-kun eso no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar y créeme cuando te digo que si hubiese podido escoger, no habría asesinado a mi familia, así que por favor no preguntes sobre ello, te juro que cuando esté listo para hablar tu serás el primero en saberlo

Una parte de naruto no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pues le causaba gran curiosidad saber qué razón llevo a alguien como itachi a asesinar a todo su clan, sin embargo al ver todo ese dolor y tristeza en los ojos del moreno no pudo más que confiar en él y esperar a que estuviese listo para contárselo

—está bien confiare en ti itachi-dijo/escribió mientras mostraba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

—gracias naruto-kun-dijo itachi bastante feliz por no tener que revelar esa parte de su pasado y también por la sonrisa que le regalo el rubio ya

Que en todo el tiempo que había pasado el rostro del menor siempre mostro una mueca neutral y no habían logrado hacer que sonriera "ya entiendo por qué konan y Deidara se molestan conmigo por no mostrar mis emociones" fue el pensamiento de itachi a la segunda semana de conocer al rubio. Ya que él y konan junto a Deidara, kakuzu y Hidan habían intentado mil y un formas de hacer sonreír al menor y ninguna lo logro, iban desde chiste hasta el intento de soborno por parte de Hidan para que naruto sonriera, y ahora estaba aquí el, el ser más aguafiestas del mundo quien logro sacarle una, aunque pequeña, sonrisa al rubio.

Justo cuando itachi seguía vanagloriándose entro Deidara a la habitación

—hola mocoso, itachi-baka

—hola dei-nii

Deidara aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener un otóto postizo, esa idea fue de konan, ya que al haber un increíble parecido entre los dos, decidió que deberían ser hermanos, por un lado naruto necesitaba una familia y por el otro Deidara no tenía nada más que hacer ya que dentro de la aldea tenia estrictamente prohibido el uso de sus explosivos. A kyubi también le pareció buena idea, incluso le comenzó a llamar a Deidara "mocoso-mayor".

—tengo una buena el doctor me dijo que en tres días serás dado de alta aunque aún tienes que venir a unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación para que puedas caminar bien, y hacerte unas pruebas en unos cuantos meses para ver como sigues

—¡enserio! Por fin podre salir… que maravilla- escribió naruto con su pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando con la misma intensidad de antaño que Deidara los confundió con dos pedazos de cielo en pleno verano

—si y adivina que itachi-baka, konan-san, Hidan-yarou y yo vamos a poner tu cuerpo en forma y te convertiremos en un poderoso ninja ya lo veras- sonriéndole al ver sus ojos llenos de ilusión como los de un niño cuando le das el juguete que pidió durante todo el año

—gracias chicos son los mejores

—de nada naruto-kun, pero aún no comenzamos el entrenamiento ya veremos si sigues así cuando termine-dijo itachi con una cara de ultratumba que le crispo los nervios a Deidara y un poco a naruto

Y así pasaron dos semanas para que naruto pudiera usar sus piernas bien, su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente fortalecido para comenzar su re-entrenamiento como le decía konan.

Konan fue la que se encargó del entrenamiento de naruto por dos meses, en los cuales solo lo entreno en taijutsu y en sus habilidades físicas, aunque en un comie4nzo fue bastante difícil por la hafefobia que sufría el rubio, al fin pudo controlarlo en las peleas más sin embargo aún era reacio a que lo tocaran fuera de un entrenamiento o una batalla.

Hidan se encargó de entrenarlo en ninjutsu, gracias al kage-bushin les tomo relativamente poco tiempo aun así le tomo alrededor de siete meses terminar con el entrenamiento, aunque gracias a este logro dominar por completo su elemento el Fūton y logro dominar una segunda naturaleza el Suiton, también su control de chakra aumento increíblemente, por lo cual pudo aprender varios jutsus médicos.

Itachi se encargó de todo lo relativo a genjutsu el área donde más trabajo le dio puesto que no era su fuerte, después de tres meses de entrenamiento lograba ver y disipar genjutsus fácilmente claro mientras fueran de nivel fácil y medio, con los de alto nivel seguía teniendo problemas para reconocerlos, también había logrado crear varios genjutsus de medio y alto nivel, itachi le dijo que estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados del entrenamiento.

Durante este año de entrenamiento Deidara también hacia su aporte haciendo que varias kage-bushin se pusieran a leer varios libros de estrategia, psicología, cultura y varios más s pesar de las protestas del menor, también le ayudo a ir deshaciéndose de la nictofobia y la claustrofobia, con la hafefobia si no tuvieron tanta suerte, aunque ahora era capaz de tocar a alguien más todavía se sentía aterrado a que lo tocaran sin permiso o de sorpresa.

En cuanto al kyubi, naruto lo convoco apenas termino el entrenamiento de konan, y ya que él se encargaba de cuanto chakra tiene el kyubi en el exterior, le dio una cantidad tan chiquita "según el kyubi" que su cuerpo era del tamaño de un gato adulto, lo que causo risa en todos.

Y así pasó un año en el que naruto se sintió más vivo que nunca y aunque aún le era difícil volver a expresar sus emociones excepto a kyubi quien era su traductor con patas, como lo llamaba kakuzu, pero eso era dentro de su mente, y al verse tan cambiado no podía evitar preguntarse como estarían sus amigos y si algún día volverá a verlos.

Sin siquiera imaginar que el día del reencuentro se allá bastante cerca

_**Hasta aki el cap **_

_**Grax a todos los que han comentado **_

_**pd2: me encantaria que dieran sus ideas de como seria el reencuentro de konoha con naruto, aun no he tenido tiempo o imaginacion para dar una clara idea de ello, asi que recuerden cualquier idea es bienvenia y le dare el credito a la persona con la maejor idea, bueno bye**_

_**graxia por leer este fic nwnwn****  
><strong>_


	4. enpieza la confrontacion

Cap 4

KONOHA

En la torre Hokage se encontraban reunidos varios ninjas de nivel jounin como: Shikamaru, Ino, sasuke, Hinata; con ellos también se encontraba el ganma Sanín jiraya.

—muy bien chicos los he llamado aquí porque son el mejor equipo para esta misión- dijo la actual Hokage Tsunade Senju.

—Que misión es Hokage-sama- pregunto Hinata quien en estos seis años que lleva desaparecido naruto se había vuelto una kunoichi bastante fuerte y segura de sí misma.

—una misión de espionaje-respondió la Hokage.

—debe ser bastante difícil si nos ha reunido a nosotros que problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

—Así es Shikamaru- respondió esta vez el ganma-senin.

—deja que yo les explique de que trata la misión- dijo la Hokage a jiraya, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes - bien su misión como ya se los había dicho es de infiltración y espionaje, tendrán que infiltrarse en Amegakure no sato y reunir toda la información posible de este país entendido.

—Disculpe la pregunta Tsunade-shisou pero ¿Por qué debemos infiltrarnos en este país?-pregunto la rubia menor Ino quien era la tercera aprendiz de Tsunade, sus logros solo superados por sakura.

—eso yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo jiraya ganándose la atención de todos- bien como sabrán hace 4 años que no sabemos nada de Akatsuki ¿cierto?- pregunto, ganándose el asentimiento de todos-pues mis fuentes me informaron que esta aldea o país está siendo dirigida por un miembro de Akatsuki y no sabemos que intenciones tenga, además también tenemos sospechas de que otros miembros se encuentran en este país-al terminar de decir esto noto como sasuke se tensó visiblemente.

—quieres decir que es probable que itachi se encuentre allí-pregunto/afirmo sasuke quien a pesar de haber dejado su obsesión con la venganza aun quería encontrar a itachi, según el para en vez de matarlo, capturarlo.

—tal vez, es una probabilidad bastante alta- respondió jiraya –pero recuerda sasuke que esta es una misión de infiltración por lo cual se tienen que evitar los conflictos lo mayor posible, ten en cuenta que la gracia es que no nos descubran y si nos descubren huir lo más rápido posible.

—ya sé, no tienes por qué andar repitiéndomelo viejo libidinoso.

—Más respeto hacia tus mayores, mocoso engreído.

—humm.

—bueno, bueno ya dejen sus discusiones para después, ahora concéntrense en la misión, partirán mañana a primera hora –dice Tsunade con un tono de voz que no admite replicas.

— ¡Hai Hokage-sama!- dicen todos para después retirarse.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Un equipo de cuatro jounin y un Sanín se encontraban en la entrada principal de Konoha listos para partir a su próxima misión.

—ya están todos listos.

—hai.

—bien en marcha.

***********************************************************CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

EN AMEGAKURE TRES DIAS DESPUES********************************************

Tres días después que los de Konoha habían partido.

Un chico de cabellos rubios y largos se estaba despertando, cuando miro alrededor, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, para asegurarse que no estaba encerrado en aquella celda. Aun cuando ya allá pasado más de un año, no puede evitar pensar que todo esto no era más que un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar en aquella celda.

—**mocoso levántate ya**- le dijo el kyubi.

—"_buenos días kyu-san"._

—**ya es hora de irnos, así que deja de hacer el muerto y vámonos.**

—"hai, hai"- contesta naruto mientras se levanta de la cama y se dispone a tomar una ducha. Finalmente sale de la casa con kyubi en sus brazos.

Naruto iba vestido con una capa negra con unas franjas naranja oscuro en el ancho del cuello, que lo cubría todo, las sandalias ninjas de color negro y una diadema con el logo de la lluvia alrededor del cuello. En sus brazos cómodamente se encuentra kyubi que desde que naruto lo comenzó a convocar lo ha cargado como a un peluche y aunque en un principio lo odiaba comenzó a gustarle después de un tiempo, aunque nunca admita eso a nadie mucho menos a naruto.

Al llegar a una torre con estatuas deformes se encontró a Deidara e itachi esperando algo o a alguien lo cual lo extraño, ya que por lo general están haciendo misiones o en otro lugar, muy pocas veces vienen a la torre central si no es nada de mayor importancia.

—**Oigan gusanos- **grito kyubi para llamar la atención de itachi y Deidara.

—hola Naru, traductor con patas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- saludo Deidara.

—**Más respecto mocoso del sexo dudoso-**le respondió kyubi mientras que naruto le saludaba con la mano –**y venimos por que la chica origami nos lo pidió ayer.**

—"kyu-san pregúntales porque están aquí"- le dijo naruto mentalmente.

—**el mocoso quiere saber por qué están aquí.**

— hoy tenemos una reunión con los demás ex -miembros de Akatsuki –explico itachi.

—de que se trata.

—no sabemos el que convoco la reunión fue kakuzu, aunque conociéndolo seguro y se trata algo sobre el dinero –dijo Deidara.

—mira ahí vienen kakuzu y Hidan

Al llegar estos últimos dos los cinco ingresaron a una sala, las paredes de color negro, una alfombra roja que va desde la entrada hasta una mesa redonda en la cual ahí nueve sillas, la únicas iluminación que hay es un tragaluz justo encima de la mesa*. Cada uno comenzó a sentarse en su respectivo asiento excepto naruto ya que él no tenía nada que ver con aquella reunión, la única razón por la cual estaba allí, fue para esperar a konan.

Justo cuando Deidara desesperado por tanta espera decidió preguntar a kakuzu la razón del porque estaban allí reunidos, las puertas del salón se abrieron abruptamente sorprendiendo a todos allí.

—TENEMOS UNOS INTRUSOS-grito konan a los chicos.

— ¡¿Cuántos son y Dónde están?!-pregunto itachi que fue el más rápido en reponerse del susto.

—según mi radar de lluvia* son 5 en total y 4 de ellos están en nivel jounin alto y el ultimo tiene el nivel de un kage- explico konan conmocionando a todo el mundo -el de nivel kage junto a otro ninja se fueron hacia la parte norte de la aldea mientras que los demás se fueron hacia el suroeste.

—bien entonces nos dividiremos así –dijo itachi –konan tú y Hidan irán a la parte norte, naruto tu serás su refuerzo entiendes –un asentimiento por parte de naruto –yo y Deidara iremos a la parte sur, kakuzu será nuestro refuerzo ¿alguna duda?.

— ¡no! –Gritaron todos a coro -¡bien! Partamos.

CON LOS DE KONOHA*******************************************MOMENTOS ANTES

Jiraya y compañía acababan de llegar a la frontera entre los 2 países cuando se detuvieron.

—bien, ya llegamos aquí nos vamos a separar en 2 equipos- dijo jiraya a los demás.

—nos dividiremos así, Hinata vendrás conmigo, mientras sasuke, Shikamaru e Ino irán en el segundo equipo, con Shikamaru como líder del equipo, entendido.

— ¡Hai!-gritaron todos.

Después que se pusieron de acuerdo la hora se fueron en distintas direcciones, jiraya y Hinata hacia el norte y Shikamaru, sasuke e Ino hacia el sur.

CON JIRAIYA Y HINATA**********************************************************

Colándose a través de las alcantarillas se dirigían a la torre con mayor altitud y concentración de chakra, guiándose gracias al byakugan de Hinata evitaron la mayoría de trampas.

Al llegar a un espacio bastante amplio de las alcantarillas* aceleraron el paso para evitar que los descubrieran.

—¡cuidado!- grito Hinata.

Ambos Hinata y jiraya lograron saltar justo a tiempo para evitar explosión, justo cuando estaban aterrizando del salto que hicieron un montón de hojas de origami los atacaron.

—**katon: gokakyu no jutsu** –grito jiraya disparando una gran bola de fuego eliminando así una gran cantidad de hojas de origami.

—**kaiten** – grito Hinata al tiempo que giro su cuerpo destruyendo las hojas que quedaban.

Hinata estaba buscando al enemigo que los ataco pero en ese instante apareció un hombre blandiendo* una guadaña con tres hojas atacándolos por la espalda, gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivar la mayoría de los ataques; con su byakugan se dio cuenta que jiraya también estaba esquivando el ataque de otra persona, pero no pudo ver más porque se estaban alejando.

—¿Qué hace un espía de Konoha aquí?¡EH!- grito Hidan cuando se dio cuenta de la banda que estaba en el cuello de la chica**.

—eso no es de tu importancia- respondió Hinata al tiempo que se disponía a atacar.

—tienes razón después de todo te convertirás en un buen sacrificio para jashin-sama JAJAJA –dijo Hidan al tiempo que continuaba atacando con su guadaña.

Hinata continúo esquivando al tiempo que estaba al pendiente de una abertura para poder atacar cuando encontró una se dispuso a atacar usando el juken rápidamente. Al ver a su oponente atacar Hidan completamente confiado se dejó atacar pero cuando el golpe llego justo donde estaba su estómago, el gran dolor le confundio demasiado, haciendo que parara sus movimientos dándole a hinata la oportunidad de continar con su ataque.

Con movimientos serteros y fluidos hinata se dispuso a atacar varios de los tenketsu*** que rodeaban los puntos vitales de su oponente, logando con estos inmolisarlo.

Hidan habiendo quedado completamente inmovilisado no pudo evitar maldecir con todo lo que se sabia, no entendia como había sido derrotado tan fácilmente, el un ser inmortal que no podía ser asesinado.

Hinata lista para acabar con la vida de su enenmigo, quien no dejaba de maldecirla, fu interumpida por un destello rojo, al saltar hacia atrás para evadirlo, no se dio cuenta que había otra persona detrás de ella, pues había desactivado el byakugan cunado iba a matar a Hidan, no queriendo verlo.

La persona detrás suyo uso el **raiton: Mahi bīmu-jutsu **con el cual envión un rayo a través de su cuerpo logrando con esto dejarla inconciente.


End file.
